<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth by t34m_zit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357649">Worth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/t34m_zit/pseuds/t34m_zit'>t34m_zit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, honestly i just wrote this because was just touched starved and lonely aha, implied hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/t34m_zit/pseuds/t34m_zit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Etho suddenly shows up outside of his boyfriend's, Beef's, hacienda obviously distraught and Beef wastes no time comforting him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethos hands were cold when they touched his face, they had felt like ice cubes, but from the way they cupped he knew that they weren't. It was such a stark contrast to the warmth of the beach that his hacienda sat near that it made his whole body shiver. Even as he almost literally felt his body temperature drop, he couldn't pull away, his hands rested on the other's unmasked face as they stood in a standoff, both inhaling deeply as if they could breathe the other in. The look in Etho's eyes was just tired, as if he had fought an entire war just to feel Beef's touch again, but his eyes lacked any hint of regret. All he could find was love, as if the other was seeing home for the first time in years. Part of him knew that's what it was.</p><p>Neither said anything, instead opting to just hold the others face as if they'd disappear if they let go. Beef felt like that was true but he'd never tell him. When they both calmed Etho leaned down towards Beef, resting his forehead against his as he closed his eyes and Beef followed suit. After a few quiet seconds Beef felt something on his fingers, he immediately recognized it as tears. </p><p>Softly, Beef wiped his thumb across Etho's cheek before pulling his hands away and pulling him into a hug. Etho hesitated for just a moment, a moment that Beef has come to learn is him questioning if he even deserves it. He quickly decides that he does and reaches his arms around Beef's neck, balling his shirt in his hands as he doesn't stop the tears that muffle in his shoulder.</p><p>Beef just hugs him tighter, as if he can pull Etho's broken pieces back together with his arms alone. He knows he can't but he tries anyway, just like how he tries to protect the other from nightmares despite normally being hundreds of blocks away and the one in question having a nonexistent sleep schedule. And he does all of this because he cares, whether Etho believes him or not he cares more than he could ever put into words and any relief he can give to his lover is one step closer to paying the other for all the joy he's brought him.</p><p>Etho is the first to break the silence, "It… It's way past your bedtime Beefers…" his voice was quiet and Beef could catch that it was cracking from how he tried to cover it with half hearted chuckles. Beef just shrugged in response, showing no signs of moving. Etho sighed, "You don't have to ruin your sleep schedule over some stupid nightmare I had. I- I'm really not worth it." the words were barely over a whisper.</p><p>This time beef sighed, "Yes you are. You're worth so much and I know you'll never truly see that but trust me when I say, this is the least I could do."  he replied, his voice was series but just as whispery as Etho's. He felt Etho's grip on him tighten and his breath hitch as the tears continued to flow. He mumbled something incoherent, something Beef barley picked up as him feeling guilty and Beef hummed, "Would you feel better if we were at least in bed?" </p><p>Etho gave him a mute nod and Beef shrugged him off. Once they were fully apart Beef grabbed his face again, his eyes were puffy and still watery and his nose was red, "Hey. I love you, you know that right?" his voice was heavy with seriousness but still soft.</p><p>"... I. Yeah… Yeah I do. I love you too." Etho replied, his voice matching Beef's before he connected their lips to a chaste kiss.</p><p>When they pulled apart Beef gave him a soft smile, "Good. Now let's go lay down." he said, letting go of the other's face and grabbing his hand. Pulling him out from under the stars and to the warmth of his hacienda.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is really short and self indulgent but i hope someone else at least enjoys it, sorry for any mistakes i wrote it at like 2 am and didnt really edit it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>